youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Freddie Story
FreddieandDaffersfan movie-spoofs and this is a parody of the Toy Story. Cast: *Woody - Freddie (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Buzz Lightyear - John Darling (Peter Pan) *Mr. Potato Head - Iago (Aladdin) *Slinky Dog - Zazu (The Lion King) *Rex - Betty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforset) *Hamm - Bartok (Anastasia) *Bo Peep - Daffers (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Sarge - Kerchak (Tarzan) *Sarge's Soldiers - Gorillas (Tarzan) *Andy Davis - Gus (A Troll in Central Park) *Baby Molly - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Mrs. Davis - Hillary (A Troll in Central Park) *RC - Speed (The Swan Princess) *Lenny - Mike (Monsters, Inc) *Mr. Shark - Tack (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Snake - Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH) *Robot - Justin (The Secret of NIMH) *Etch - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Mr. Spell - Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Rocky Gibraltar - Hercules (Hercules) *Troll Doll - The Mermaids (Peter Pan) *Sid - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Scud - Thumper (A Bug's Life) *Combat Carl - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Singing Musketeers (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Mushu (Mulan) *Hannah - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Janie - Jeanette (The Chipmunks Adventure) *Pterodactyl - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Baby Face - Timon (The Lion King) *Legs - Anna (The King and I) *Hand-in-the-Box - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Roller Bob - Rocky (Chicken Run) *Frog - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Jingle Joe - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Ducky - Edmond (Rock A Doodle) *Rockmobile - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) *Walking Car - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Burned Rag Doll - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Were Rabbit (Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) and Mufasa (The Lion King) *Sally Doll - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) Scene Index:Edit *# Mammal Story Part 1-"You've Got a Friend in Me" (Opening) *# Mammal Story Part 2-The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *# Mammal Story Part 3-"Colonel Hathi's March" *# Mammal Story Part 4-Bagheera the Space Ranger *# Mammal Story Part 5-"Strange Things" *# Mammal Story Part 6-Danny and Bagheera Fight/Sid (Kyle) *# Mammal Story Part 7-Who Will Andy (Christopher Robin) Pick/A Cat Acussed *# Mammal Story Part 8-Lost at the Gas Station *# Mammal Story Part 9-Going inside Pizza Planet *# Mammal Story Part 10-"Digga Tunnah"/Bagheera Meets the Meerkats *# Mammal Story Part 11-At Sid's (Kyle's) House *# Mammal Story Part 12-Playtime with Sid (Kyle) *# Mammal Story Part 13-"I Will Go Sailing No More" *# Mammal Story Part 14-Bagheera's Paw Bandage *# Mammal Story Part 15-Sid's (Kyle's) Window To Andy's (Christopher Robin's) *# Mammal Story Part 16-The Big One *# Mammal Story Part 17-"Tell Me Lies" *# Mammal Story Part 18-'Bagheera, I Can't Do This Without You' *# Mammal Story Part 19-Danny Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission *# Mammal Story Part 20-'Play Nice' *# Mammal Story Part 21-The Chase *# Mammal Story Part 22-Rocket Power *# Mammal Story Part 23-Christmas in Andy's (Christopher Robin's) House *# Mammal Story Part 24-End Credits Movie Used:Edit ** Toy Story (1995) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured:Edit ** Cats Don't Dance ** The Jungle Book 1 ** The Jungle Book 2 ** Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cut Scenes) ** Madagascar 1 ** Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa ** Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show) ** Kung Fu Panda 1 ** The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ** 101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) ** Roger Rabbit: Tummy Trouble ** Home on the Range ** The Lion King 1 ** The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride ** The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata ** Bambi 2 ** An American Tail: Fievel Goes West ** Fanboy and Chum Chum ** The Black Cauldron ** Alice in Wonderland (1951) ** Aladdin 1 ** Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar ** Ice Age 1 Category:FreddieandDaffersFan Category:Movies-spoof Category:Toy Story Movies